


Fools

by JustChuggingAlong



Series: The Ego Realm [7]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: April Fools, April Fools' Day, But it's Fake, Fire, M/M, No Angst, Nude Photos, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Song references, The Googles have way too much fun, a building gets set on fire, but that's it, kazoos, or rather one angsty line in reference to WKM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustChuggingAlong/pseuds/JustChuggingAlong
Summary: It's April Fools' Day, and the Ipliers at Ego Incorporated have the time of their lives using the holiday to their full advantage.(I realise it's early I just got impatient)





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to upload this on Monday but I got impatient because I finished it earlier than I expected. I'll wait until Monday to put it on Tumblr though.

The Ipliers were looking forward to April Fool's Day. Because of how merciless and idiotic every single one of them are, the holiday is consistently a disaster every single year. Twenty-one egos living on one compound. Every single one of them usually plays at least some kind of prank, even if it is a small one. And the Jims and Wilford plan to band together this year, even after last year's incident.

Last year was terrible. It was the Jims’ first April Fools in the ego realm. They had had a field day pranking everyone else in every conceivable way. However, Wilford ended up pranking them back. That wouldn't be a problem, except that Wilford's idea of a 'prank' involved stabbing all four of them. Just a joke, he said. The Jims avoided Wilford for a good several months after that.

This year, they've decided to put their efforts together for the ultimate pranks. That way, neither the Jims nor Wilford would be on the receiving end of any knives, the Jims would be able to keep Wilford semi in line, and they can ruin the day of literally everybody else in the process.

Of course, those five weren’t the only ones having some fun.

Dark woke up that morning to a blasting fire alarm coming from the loudspeakers built into the walls. His clock read 5:59 AM. Seriously? With a growl, he silenced the speaker with his aura before warping into the Googles’ workshop, only to find there was nothing there. It was completely barren- all the equipment and work tables have been removed, leaving just a dull empty concrete building.

Either they had done this to escape Dark's wrath, or more likely, someone else had removed all their equipment as some sort of joke. He sighed and instead warped into their office, where they would likely be instead.

All four of the androids were working on their computers like nothing was wrong. From here, Dark could still faintly hear the alarm, but the Googles had obviously made it so it wouldn't play in their own rooms. None of them even reacted when Dark came in. They were probably expecting it. Knowing them, they’d probably locked their doors and set up camera outside their office to know when someone is coming. Sure enough, on one of Green’s screens was a video feed from the hallway.

“I didn’t expect you four to stoop so low,” Dark said to them. Green just grinned at him, and Oliver and Red didn’t even bother looking up from whatever they were doing. Probably setting up more pranks. Blue spun around in his chair and gave Dark an insidious smile. Not an expression the robot often had, but one Dark had seen before and did not like at all.

“You’re right, Dark. Only one prank is too little. Lucky for us, there’s more lined up.” Dark frowned at Blue, noting his outfit. He was wearing a white button-up shirt and slacks. Far from his usual jeans and blue t-shirt.

“What are you wearing?”

Blue looked down at his outfit and tugged at the shirt. “Someone has replaced all of my clothes with Bim’s. I went to his room to see if he has mine, but his room was blockaded and locked by magic. Obviously this is Wilford’s doing.” He turned to glare at his brothers. “And everyone is refusing to give me new clothes.”

“It’s a nice look on you,” Green said, leaning back in his chair. “Plus, I’m willing to bet you’re looking forward to seeing Bim in one of your shirts.”

Blue didn’t even bother answering. Instead, he turned back to his monitors where lines of code were running on some program. Dark wasn’t necessarily looking forward to seeing what it was for. If Blue was telling the truth, then they had more in store than the alarm. That, on top of anything anyone else might have planned, means this was going to be a very long day. He decided to just leave the androids to their scheming and he warped into his office.

Have you ever seen something that makes you want to murder someone? That you could feel your conscience slipping away and getting replaced my pure, unfiltered anger? Looking around his office, he never thought he could want to strangle Wilford as much as he wants to now. Literally every single object in his office has been turned a bright pink. Nothing was spared. Not only that, but photos of Wilford had been taped all over the walls. In almost all of them he was nearly if not completely naked, and in each one he stood in a different tantalizing pose, usually winking at the camera.

“Do you like it, Darky?” Dark turned to see Wilford leaning against the wall, a huge grin on his face. For some reason, black paint stained his shirt and was splattered across his face. He was holding a large camera, one that he knew belonged to Jim C. Based on the blinking light, he knew it was recording. “Smile for the camera!”

“Don’t you have anything better to do, love?”

“Probably, but what’s the fun in that?” Wilford tossed the camera to the side and it hit the wall with a thump before falling to the ground. Jim C is not going to like that. “Don’t worry, I’ll be out of your hair soon. Jim W wants us to help Bing terrorize Google! So have you seen my trumpet anywhere?”

Dark considered telling Wilford to just leave him alone, but his thoughts went to the incredibly annoying shenanigans of Blue and his brothers. Supporting his thoughts, the lights suddenly flickered out and Dark’s computer lit up and started blasting Never Gonna Give You Up. He met Wilford’s eyes. “I think I saw it in meeting room B.”

Dark heard an awful screeching sound outside his office and Wilford laughed in glee before grabbing the probably-broken camera and running off. Dark looked out his office to see Bing, Jim W, and Jim R standing outside of the Googles’ office. Both the Jims held recorders and Bing, who for some reason was covered in glitter, had a marching-style snare drum on a harness and a kazoo in his mouth. Wilford warped out of sight before swirling back into existence, hastily removing his own instrument from its case. All the lights in the hallway went out just as Wilford began a trumpet rendition of Crazy la Paint, accompanied by recorders, kazoo, and snare.

Dark decided it was a good idea to get out of there as soon as the Googles started playing Ninja Sex Party’s Orgy for One over the loudspeakers in retaliation. 

Luckily, the kitchen seemed relatively peaceful. It looked like someone had wrapped all the silverware in foil, but nothing was actively going on. Host sat at the table narrating a book to himself and drinking tea. Besides him, nobody else was in there.

Dark opened one of the cabinets to see what food he can grab and paused when he saw the contents. There were rubber bugs everywhere, but that wasn’t the surprising part. Yan has consistently used rubber bugs every year. No, what was surprising was that every single food item had been replaced by cans of anchovies.

“The Doctor has an early shift today, yet he somehow found time to do that this morning before he left,” Host spoke up. “Along with stealing all of the Host’s trench coats and helping Randall attack Wilford with paint.” 

So that must have been why Wilford had paint on his face. Looking at Host, he also saw that he was in fact not wearing a trench coat. Instead, he had on a plain black shirt under a red fleece coat. 

“Have you done anything today?” He asked him.

“The Host has placed pits in front of all the doors, flipped several offices upside down, and now he plans to set the offices on fire.” He paused and took a sip of tea. “It will only be an illusion, of course.”

That was when Bim stormed into the room, looking frazzled and frustrated. Dark noted that he was in fact wearing Google’s clothes, and he had to mentally applaud Wilford for that one. Bim opened a cabinet and huffed when he saw the lack of food. “I see you two are unaffected,” he said to Host and Dark. “It took me so long to undo Wilford’s spell.”

“The Host assured Bim that they are definitely not unaffected”

“Don’t act so smug, Host! I saw what you did to my office! And I almost fell into that hole you put next to the front door.” Host turned to Dark and gave him a grin that was almost triumphant.

Bim jumped when the lights began rapidly flickering on and off before shutting down completely. There was a beat of silence before music started playing. A single note-

“That’s enough,” Dark growled, muffling the speaker with his aura as Bim and Host burst out laughing. He was getting tired of the Googles and their jokes. He only hoped that they were getting the harassment they deserved from Bing’s ragtag little band.

“That’s hilarious. Are Blue and them doing this?” Bim asked. Host nodded enthusiastically, still laughing. “I can’t believe this, I want to help them.” He went to run off towards the workshop, but Host stopped him.

“Google and his brothers are all in their office.”

“Really, why?”

“Bim will see if he goes into the common room."

Bim just gave him a quizzical look and walked to the door of the common room, which was connected to the kitchen. He opened it, and there was all of the Googles’ workshop supplies. It was all strewn across the room, on the floor, covering furniture, blocking the tv. Not only that, but the supplies and everything else in the room had been covered in foil, just like the utensils in the kitchen. “Oh my God,” Bim said. “Did you do this?”

“No, Wilford and the Jims moved everything in here. Ed and Shepherd were the ones to cover it all in foil,” Host answered. Bim began laughing again at that. “Now wasn’t Bim about to go to the offices?”

“R-right.” Bim took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes. He seemed to have recovered from his temporary imprisonment, and was probably delighted to see the others were probably getting as much trouble as he was. He jogged off towards the office building to go find the Googles.

As soon as the show host jumped over the pit and stepped into the building, Host muttered something under his breath and the entire building lit on fire with a whoosh. He grinned when he heard a startled screech, and even Dark had to let out a chuckle.

Host turned back to Dark after taking the time to revel in his victory. “The Host was thinking that maybe Dark should join him. After all, April Fools’ Day only comes once a year.”

“Host, I’m not going to do that.”

“Dark would get back at Google and Wilford.”

There was a short pause as Dark considered it. "Well..."

The only warning the Ipliers got was a sharp ringing before their entire lives were decimated. Not actually, but Host and Dark working together in anything was a terrifying sight to see, even if it was something like pulling pranks.

They stole things, they fake set buildings on fire, they temporarily made people go deaf and they made half of everyone’s possessions disappear. At the clinic, Dr. Iplier would find his lab coat suddenly tie-dye, and Wilford walked into his room that afternoon too see a pitch black void, save for a single photo of Dark flipping him off. Host made it so every single one of the Googles’ monitors would play either the Bee Movie or Robots. Dark supplied Bing with more instruments, especially loud percussion ones.

Let’s just say, everyone else might have to step up their game next year.


End file.
